Fairest of Them All
by LatvianLadyKai
Summary: About 5 lovely Ladies in feudal Japan who are beautiful & fair in their own way: the devil's wife, the sharpshooter, the motherly ninja, the flirty priestess & the lady wishing for LOVE. Question is: WHO IS the Fairest of Them ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Phylicia N. (PHILLY) Joachim 11-27-10

Freshman/Sophomore ENG 203-01

Fairest of Them All

Setting: In feudal Japan, circa 1500s; during the war: a battle between 5 Ladies/Princesses in Japan to see who is the best lady in ALL of Japan.

WARNING: Characters in this play are real; however what they are isn't… This is NOT copy written; everything is true except for (maybe) their weapons, their physical features & the fact that some of them are ninjas.

Characters:

Kai Narita: Eldest daughter of the Narita clan—known as Lady Kai or Kaihime; The Female Samurai in the Narita Clan & one of the commanders of the Hojo army; said to be of unparalleled grace and beauty. To appease her father, who lamented only having daughters as his heirs, she also possessed bravery and cunning that was unlike other princesses. Weapon: Serpent chain, a "snake sword" said to extend when used a certain way. Longing for the end of war & to prove that she's more than just a "Daddy's Girl". She fights with daring, masculine pride sparks occasional teasing from more experienced warriors. Kai worries constantly, yet respects people who immediately fit her ideal image of herself. She talks in an honest & modern-like dialect, although she's more aggressive with her words regardless of her "sometimes seen" child-like tendencies. Age: 20. Well known quote: "They'll soon see I'm a lot tougher than I look!"

Nō (Nōhime) Saito Oda: Known as Lady Butterfly, a sadistic yet elegant lady who revels in the battlefield's chaos. She helped defeat her own clan to be with Nobunaga Oda; her father ordered her to kill Nobunaga. She didn't agree to the request immediately, replying that she would personally need to judge if he is unworthy enough to live. During her stay with Nobunaga, she became enchanted with him and struggles with her judgment. In her lower path story, she remains loyal to her lover and abandons her mission. She was planning to leave his side but Nobunaga invites her to stay with him. "Rumored" to have killed a whole army to prove her beauty. Weapon: Claws & bombs; acts just as evil as Nobunaga but is lustful; age 24. Well known quote: "What's the point in battle if you can't _enjoy_ yourself a little?"

Nene (Lady Nene): In spite of her profession, Nene is an optimistic and cheerful woman who shares her husband's dream of happy unification. She therefore considers every character, be they ally or foe, to be her own child. As a loving and considerate "mother" to her "children", she nurtures the ones closest to her and is more than willing to punish those who she thinks are out of line. After battles, Nene is the type of person who likes to make meals for her family to bring them closer together. Truly known for her cooking. Weapon of choice: twin daggers; acts motherly; age 26. Well known quote: "Don't worry, my Lord. I'll take care of everything!"

Okuni Izumo: Priestess who uses her dancing to pay for her funds to create her shrine; creator of Kabuki-style dance; a flirty yet graceful maiden who is easily allured by the land's impressive generals. She strives to add a touch of elegance to the field, a feat which impresses most of her audience and is known to stop fighting with her graceful dancing while using her cherry blossom designed parasol. Okuni cares more for her own personal beauty, wanting everyone to watch her dance. Weapon: her parasol (no joke); age 23; acts kind when around men—especially those who admire her dances—but shrewd when people tarnish dancing; can also act eccentric because she believes that past and present are "dreams within dreams". Well known quote: "There's nothing wrong with a bit of _flair _on the battlefield!"

Ina (Inahime) Honda: Daughter of Tadakatsu Honda & skilled archer of the Tokugowa army; known as a tomboy because of her tough attitude—however shows soft side around flowers & people in need; age 22. Weapon: Double-edge bow & arrows. Well known quote: "None can escape the sting of my arrows!"

Extras:

1. Kotarō Fūma: He strives to perpetuate endless chaos. He possesses various powers such as telling the future and becoming invisible at will. He is a demonic ninja who sides with Kai whenever a battle erupts. Weapon: Clawed Gauntlets. Well known quote: "I am but a conduit for the winds of Chaos."

2. Nobunaga Oda: Nobunaga is an eccentric conqueror who believes he has the heavens on his side; husband of Lady Nō Nobunaga acts cold and indifferent to the suffering of innocent people and of others' opinion of his methods. Boldly declaring that he is predestined to rule as a part of heaven's and the land's design, he therefore sees any resistance to his conquests as useless pursuits. He aims to continuously shock people with his campaigns, forcing them to continuously grow past their dated expectations by destroying the old. He adopts a devil's advocate motif, often asking others their desires and a way for him to grant them. An ingenious individual with sadistic traits, he also presents poetic barbs for his opponents in a quizzical and superior manner. In the second title, he enjoys the prospect of facing death, believing that all battles should be fought to conquer one's fear of dying. Weapon: Glowing sword. Well known quote: "My conquest begins now!"

3. Hideyoshi Hashiba Toyotomi: Hideyoshi is a happy-go-lucky guy who has a love for gold, women and ingenuity. Commonly known as "Monkey" by several of Nobunaga's generals, Hideyoshi gains respect for his craftiness in battle (while he screeches and yelps like a monkey in the first game, his monkey mannerisms are downplayed in the sequel). He wants to fight to end the people's suffering and create a happy Japan. With eyes set on this prize, he is willing to make any sacrifice that is necessary, no matter how painful it may be. Usually, he is willing to negotiate with his enemies for them to surrender and treats them kindly in return. At the same time, his gigantic wealth and extraordinary number of vassals are also the cause for fear and concern with others; husband of Nene. Weapon: Sansetsu (a three section staff). Well known quote: "I believe some things are worth fighting for!"

4. Keiji Maeda: Keiji is a fun-loving brawler who doesn't give a hoot about rules or laws. He enters campaigns with unabashed confidence, often thinking that every battle is one big and crazy party. His most gifted trait is his ability to live life as it comes, never worrying what others think of him and treasuring his own personal values. While others may see him as a simple rogue, he does have some code of personal ethic and will stand for the common people. He feels that fights should be fought fairly and doesn't condone killing innocent bystanders or weak-willed women. He also admires bravery and often feels compelled to stick up for the underdogs. Weapon: Sasumata Pike. Well known quote: "Time to stir things up around here!"

5. Goemon Ishikawa: was a bandit during the Warring States period. Little is known about Goemon's origins and he is meagerly mentioned in historical writings. He is generally believed to have been born in Iga, Kawachi Province. He strikes exaggerated poses, speaks in a loud and sing-song manner, and often mentions his full name and self-proclaimed title with pride. On the other hand, he can also be cowardly when faced with a greater danger, putting a dent in his theatrical bravado. He is bashful while in Okuni's company and considers Keiji his rival for her affections. Weapon: A spiked club and cannon on his back. Well known quote: "I'm Goemon Ishikawa, King of Thieves! Clearly you've heard the name before."

6. Motochika Chōsokabe: He is best known in history for conquering the entire Shikoku Island with his own resources. Nobunaga historically disfavored him and called him "the bat without a bird in his home". Motochika is an artistic and mature leader who is deeply moved by the loyalty of his men. Connected to the tides of history, he wants the lost lives in the war -as well as his name- to never be forgotten. Though seemingly quiet and introverted, he is a rebel who feels he should never accept an intangible fate. He values simple principles and respects those who can stay true to their desires. Over time, he believes that a peaceful future is vital for the land and learns to not dwell on past transgressions. His noble and brave nature impresses many Toyotomi generals as well as Ieyasu. Weapon: Shamisen; known quote: "The sounds of our rebellion will echo through the annals of history."


	2. A Destined: Battle?

Phylicia N. (PHILLY) Joachim 11-27-10

Freshman/Sophomore ENG 203-01

Fairest of Them All

Act 1: The "Destined" Battles? :

_Kai Narita, a 20 yr old female Samurai with red, black & gold dress, holds onto a raggedy, old parchment while facing her enemy__¾__a golden armored, female ninja holding twin navy-blue daggers._

Kai (sighs): Dammit Nene…What do you want _now?_

Nene: I thought I fired you along with all of Hideyoshi's _other_ courtesans!

Kai: I guess, when it comes to me, Lord Hideyoshi _still_ wanted more. (gives lustful look to Nene)

Nene: I think you need a spanking, young lady!

Kai (shakes her head): I maybe younger than you, Nene, but you'll soon see I'm a lot tougher than I look.

_Suddenly, a shadow came from behind Nene, a shadow of Hideyoshi comes in hugging Nene. Kai soon becomes furious… _

Kai: Yah!

_Kai takes out her sword, the Serpent Chain, & whips it out. Nene uses her twun daggers to lash at the sword; Hideyoshi then stands in front of Nene, defending her with his golden bo staff… then they hear hissing._

Nene: What is that noise?

_All 3 listen in until…_

Kai: You idiots! Look out!

_They jump out of the way & the area was covered in smoke; when the smoke vanished, Hideyoshi disappears & a lady in all purple & holding claws & a bomb stares at Nene & Kai._

Lady: I hope you didn't think _I _wouldn't be part of this battle.

Nene (gasps): Lady Noh! (bows quickly)

Lady Noh: Do you really think Hojo's little bitch could take you? Better yet, do you think any Lord would want a _kid_? Heh, not even Shibata would want her!

_Kai looks down & clenches her sword tightly, trying to hide her emotions & her doubts._

Nene: But, my Lady, she's just a child. I'd never hurt a child!

Lady Noh: Hmmmm…

_Lady Noh juggles one of her bombs nonchalantly ._

Lady Noh: Nene… poor, motherly, dense Nene. You don't want me to blow up Hideyoshi … do you?

Nene (gasps): No I-

Lady Noh: Then let us see if you're willing to get yourself dirty.

_Hideyoshi then uses his staff to trip Noh long enough to guard Nene._

Hideyoshi: You're the only one besides me who can watch over our sons; besides you're the only one that cooks.

_Nene blushes while Lady Noh launches another bomb at the couple, but Kai uses her sword to swing it to the other side of the forest._

(End of Act 1)


	3. The Lost

Act 2: The Lost

_While a strange owl hoots all of a sudden, a young woman hold onto her parasol to dear life. Okuni was her name, & she was afraid of the fact that 3 things were missing from that forbidding forest: soldiers, cherry blossom trees & the 2 men that usually fight over her._

Okuni: Where am I? I know for certain that Keiji & Goemon would never let me go here… it looks like a nightmare come true!

_Okuni then here rustling in a bush closest to her._

Okuni: Oh my! Is anyone there?

_When she got closer to the bush, she sees a hand cover her mouth. A young man in blue attire & carrying a 3 stringed sitar comes out of the bushes._

Okuni (muffled): Motochika… is that you?

Motochika (uncovers her mouth): Shhhhhh! I'm preparing a song.

Okuni: Why?

Motochika: Maybe you can help me, Okuni.

Okuni: Only if you'll let me dance.

Motochika: Deal.

_A whistle is heard & stops suddenly._

Okuni: Did you hear that? I think it was a-

_BOOM! The bomb goes off in front of Okuni & Motochika, but another boom is heard from behind them. A tanned, thick boned thief defends them from Noh's bomb with one of his own._

Okuni (gasps): Goemon! (runs to hug Goemon) You saved me!

Goemon (blushes lightly): Awwwww. Anything for you Okuni. HA! Take that Keiji!

Motochika: Ugh! Can we _please_ not get distracted ? We _must _perform before it's too late!

_All three run to the closest area in the forest. Meanwhile, at the"battlefield":_

Kai: Okay! For starters, I am nobody's bitch! Two, I'm not a kid, I pretty much carry a whole army! And three, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you killed Nobunaga already!

Lady Noh (does her signature evil laugh): Don't you see?

_A dark figure enters from behind her;_

Noh: Ah… my-

_but the figure was __**not**__ her dear Nobunaga. The figure slashed Noh near her chest & left her a scar while crouching towards Kai. _

Kai: About time, Kotarō!

_The figure, known as Kotarō, stands & sees Noh as she's screaming in pain-knowing that her beaty has been scarred._

Kotarō: When I sense chaos, I make sure that chaos comes from _me_… I won't let Nobunaga's psycho whore, or _anyone else_, cause it.

Voice: Then, maybe, you'll be able to tell me why _we _are not the ones causing this bloodshed?

_The "Devil King" himself, Nobunaga Oda, appeared behind Noh; he started licking her wound clean, until everyone—except Kotarō started groaning in disgust. Kotarō simply laughed at the spectacle._

Nobunaga (holds onto Lady Noh, looking at Kotaro): Instead, you've injured my beautiful, little butterfly.

Lady Noh (kisses Nobunaga): My Lord… finally you have come.

_A set of musical notes were heard from out of nowhere, and then a voice starts singing thereafter._

Voice (singing): Oh, my sweetest,

The fact that you try your best,

Makes me hold you dearest to my heart.

Because you are you,

Let history see what you can do

None shall ever tear us apart.

_Then Okuni is seen with her parasol dancing to the song._

Voice (singing): I love you,

I put no one above you,

Only cause without you, I'm whole no more.

You are my star,

Let them know who you are,

Whether near or far, even through the war.

Yes, that's right, I love you,

I put no one above you,

Only cause without you, I'm whole no more.

You are my star,

Let them know who you are,

Whether near or far, even through the war.

_Motochika plays the last 4 chords of the song & Okuni stops dancing, looking at everyone._

Nobunaga: Ah, Motochika! Wonderful performance!


End file.
